Wedding Night Questions
by TakagiNaoSama
Summary: Michiru is asked some intimate questions by her daughter.


author: Samantha  
Rating: PG  
Timeline: Crystal Tokyo after Miranda  
Notes/Summary: Since I'm posting this two years after I wrote it, I don't know what frame of mind I was in when I wrote it. I think you just have to remember that Miranda is much closer to her parents than anyone else.  
-

Wedding Night Questions

Miranda walks bored through the palace hallway. She quietly hums to herself while passing her parent's room and hears a barely audible gasp from behind the door. Knowing it's okay to enter because Haruka is at Senshi training, she slowly pushes the door open and peeks inside. Michiru is standing in front of the full-length mirror wearing an exquisite white dress with a long veil trailing from a diamond tiara on her head.

"Michi-mama?"

Michiru jumps and smiles at her daughter. "Miranda, how long have you been standing there?"

"I just got here now. What are you doing? You look beautiful!"

Michiru smiles and turns back to the mirror. "This is my wedding dress, Miranda."

The young blonde princess walks up to her mother and touches the silk fabric of the gown. "I can't wait until my wedding day."

"I'll bet your Haru-mama can."

Miranda laughs. "If it were up to her I'd never get married!"

"Well, don't be in such a hurry to grow up. Enjoy your innocence while you can."

"You make it sound like you weren't happy to marry Haru-mama."

"Now, you know that's anything but the truth!"

"I know. I was just joking... Demo, that reminds me... I've wanted to ask you for a while... It's kind of a personal subject..."

"What is it, Miranda? You know you can ask me anything."

"Well...it's about...um...how was your wedding night?"

The queen of Neptune's eyes go wide as she stares at Miranda, blushing slightly. "Our...wedding night?"

"I'm really sorry to ask such a question, it's just..."

"No, no, Miranda. It's okay. I understand that you're sixteen now and might want to know a little more about...these things."

"Well, it's also due to the newly created Miracle Love Talisman. I mean, it never would have been created was it not for the love between you and Haru-mama. I am just curious as to how you...express that feeling."

Michiru smiles, blushing again, and tries to hide it by holding her hands up to her face. "There's no easy way to describe it unless you've experienced it yourself. The feeling's incredible, especially when it's with someone you love with all your heart."

Miranda laughs after a minute. "Either that or Haru-mama's really good in bed!"

"Miranda!" Michiru giggles, blushing again at the thought. "You like making me blush, don't you? You're just like your mother!"

"Well, I should be... So, what is it about Mama that turns you on?"

Michiru's face is almost completely red as she sits on the bed. "I can't believe my daughter is asking me this!"

"Oh, come on!"

"Well...she's just...beautiful... Her silky golden hair, deep green eyes, soft lips, seductive voice... Forget foreplay! One whisper in my ear and I melt."

"I repeat the question. What else?" Miranda asks slyly, knowing her mother's thoughts.

Playing with her ring, Michiru sighs lustfully and continues. "Okay. Back in the twentieth century, when I met Haruka on Earth, I loved her from the moment I saw her. Of course, what first attracted me was the things on the inside: her personality, dedication, way of doing things, the fact that she was so alone and desperately needed someone to care for her."

"Go on," Miranda smiles, resting her head in her hands.

"Well, let's just say my knees go weak every time she transforms."

"Yeah, I always found it interesting how much shows when we transform."

"Not that exactly."

Miranda urges her on in curiosity.

"I'm talking about our fukus." She pauses to hide the returning blush. "I always loved the way the skirts are so short because it shows off her long, sexy legs. As you know, she doesn't like wearing anything like that when she doesn't have to. Every time I see Sailor Uranus' smooth, luscious thighs peeking out from under her skirt I can barely control myself."

Miranda sits in fascination at how her mother can be so poetic and erotic at the same time.

They are more than shocked when Uranus walks through the door.

"Ara, Miranda, I didn't know you were in here. And Michiru, why..."

Michiru stands, still blushing. "I was just trying on my wedding dress..."

"I see that. I'd almost forgotten how beautiful you look in it."

Michiru smiles and Miranda stands and crosses her arms.

"You're right, Michi-mama; long, sexy legs, deep green eyes, soft lips and a seductive voice can make anyone melt."

"Miranda!"

Uranus smiles at her lover, blushing just slightly. "Did you say those things, Michiru?"

"I...well...Miranda asked."

Uranus stops dead in her tracks from walking to the shower. "Asked about what, Miranda?"

"Nothing, Mama. Really. I just saw Michi-mama in her wedding dress and asked her about it. She's the one that told me her legs go out when you transform."

"Michiru!"

"I...she asked about our wedding night!"

"Have you been talking to Minako-chan again?"

"Haru-mama, it's just from the Miracle Love Talisman. I have a right to know a little more about your intimate life if I'm the third link to it."


End file.
